The Asymmetric Prefect Vampire Love
by XxXDarkMeIsTheBestXxX
Summary: Yuki was rasie by DWMA form the samll age of 6months. Unknown of her Vampire self, she lives a shy life in the DWMA with no friends or a partner. But what happens when she leans the truth and gets partners and friends! Kid x OC, Review and Message.


I wanted to write a Soul Eater story and so I am, but a vampire one! I've written some before but never posted them on Fanfiction. But that is about to change. I really would like if you like it and review. If not, oh well. I'm not going to beg you to.

This is a Death the Kid x OC fanfic. It's going to be more modern, maybe. Rated M for later chapters – I mean _later chapters_. Yes it is a VAMPIRE story Soul Eater style.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Soul Eater (which would be totally kickass if I did!). If I did, Maka would have died long ago.

The Asymmetric Prefect Love 

Chapter One: The Truth.

Being a student of Death Weapon Meister Academy, or better known as DWMA, is just like any other school. Well, for me that is. I've been a part of this school for more than a week and still don't have a partner or anybody to call a friend. I'm just one of those silhouettes in the background while other students shine bright; and I prefer it just like that.

I like being to myself without any distractions. Or that's what I tell myself. I'm just a shy girl like many here.

But today is not one of my best days. It's sunny and way too hot for spring weather, Sid's classroom is boring as hell, and for some odd reason, and my teeth are aching like hell. I don't quite understand the reason why they would, maybe a tooth ache or something, but they hurt to the brink of tears.

"Are you alright, Yuki?" Sid asked, having to stop his speech and every student in class turn their heads to star at me.

I gulp down the lump in my throat and shuddered at the sharp pain that went through my body. "N-No. " My chair legs scrapped against the tile floor and fled to the nurse's office. I kept my head down, face hidden behind my hair, as I ran down the long hallways, bumping into other academy students. My white and black shirt flapping against my tights as I ran, my ankle high boots hitting the tile ground, my hand covering my mouth.

I skid to a stop in front of the nurse's office and slam the door open. Inside was icy cold to be comfortable and empty. I step inside and jumped when a cranking sound started. I look and gulped when Professor Stein was staring at me, the light coming off his glasses made it—him—twice the more creepy.

"Can I help you?" Even his voice was creepy.

My boots squeaked against the floor as I shifted uncomfortably. "M-My teeth really hurt." I grabbing my hair and fall on one of the beds they had, bouncing a little. He rolled over to me is his "special chair" and tilt my head up.

"Open," he demand, leaving no room to argue.

I did as he asked and watched him push his glasses higher up his nose. I gasp when I saw my eyes reflection in his glasses—red? Why are they red! Brown, brown are the color of my eyes! My eyes snap shut when another pain came.

"Come, we need to go to Lord Death."

I reopen my eyes, seeing him roll to the door. "Wait. Why?" I quickly scrambled to catch up when he left the room and down the hall. Being out of all the crowd they had here in DWMA, I felt uncomfortable being watched walking with Stein. I hung my head low and followed the wheels to his chair as my guide.

When we came to the massive doors to Lord Death's room, Stein didn't bother knocking and just rolled inside. "Sir. We need to talk." He finally got off his chair and walked up to the mast Reaper, lilting a cigarette.

"Well hello, hello!" Lord Death clapped his huge hands together. "Talk, you say. About what?" he turned over to me and pulled my under his arm. "About her? Miss Yuki-san?"

Stein puffed out a grey cloud in the shape of a skull. "Her time has come."

My brows snap together in confusion. "Time? My time for what?"

Lord Death _oh'ed _and spun me so I was facing him. "Yuki-san! I forgot! How have you been, my dear?"

"Uhm. G-Good, sir." I wanted to wiggle out of his hands and made a dash to my apartment that only belonged to myself. I keep my eyes on my black shirt and let my red cheeks hide. "w-What is going on, s-sir?"

"Oh, well, my dear, you are a vampire! Interesting, isn't it?"

I snap my head up and stare at him as if he grow a second head. "What? No. You must be mistaken. Vampires do not exist. I-I mean… me?" I shake my head, "No."

"Silly, silly Yuki-chan. Of course you are one. Isn't she, Stein?"

I look over my shoulder at the doctor who was done smoking and now staring up. "Yes. I was the one who found her."

"Yes. Listen Yuki, I am going to tell you about your past." He led me to a small table craved into a skull in front of his tall mirror and sat on the opposite side of me. "Your father was also a vampire. He was born in the 1400s. It was many years later when he found your mother. Vampires and humans are able to bare children together. Your parents fell in love and got married, soon having you. They wondered if you may turn into one in time, but you were 6months old when your father and mother were killed by a vampire hunter. The school found you—as they did BlackStar—and raise you ever since.," Lord Death said, slipping at his tea. "Oh. And vampires cannot walk in the sunlight, but they can with this," he pulls out a right with a dark blue stone in the middle of it, the ban sliver. "This was supposed to be yours." He held up my left hand and slid it on my middle finger.

"Okay, now you listen to me; You will be very tempted to drink from humans, and you can, I give you permission. Your teeth now hold vampire venom so when you bite them you have control over their actions. Vampires are very strong and fast." He add.

I look over the heavy ring with the beautiful stone, trying to wrap my head around all of this information. "BlackStar? Who is that?" and what a strange name…

Tea was sprayed all over the table, Lord Death coughing so hard he nearly dropped his cup. "Oh my… Do not let him hear that. Now run along. Stein will answer your every question you may have. Good bye."

I quickly got to my feet and hurried out the room, the aura feeling too intimidating. I kept right behind Stein, keeping my head down when students filled the hall. I lick my dry lips and rub at my throat. I reach up and tug at his lap coat, "Uhm, Dr. Stein, why does my throat suddenly fill so dry?"

"You're thirsty. Come in the nurses' office and I will give you something to drink."

We make it back in the freezing room and I sat down on the fluffy mattress and watch him look through one of the many cupboards. He toss a bottle with dark liquid and I catch it with both hands, almost dropping it. I glance at him doing some paper work then back at no doubt blood in the clear bottle. Taking a big breath, I twist the cap off and gulped it all down, not stopping to take some air in.

I lick my slippery lips and look back at the Dr. who was now watching me.

"You don't have partners, do you, Yuki?"

"Uhm. N-No, sir."

He pushes his glasses up and rolled to the door. "Well then, let's go find you one."

I hurried and followed him to the room known as "The Matching Room", where students practice along the space and get their partners. He made me stand in the middle of the room and started calling out names.

"X and Nico are two twin boys who are matching pistols." He turn around and cup his hands around is mouth, "X. Nico. Get up here."

I fiddled with my fingers nervously as I looked around the room from any twin boys walking to the front. My eyes snap up to two young looking boys get up from their seat and walking down the steps side-by-side. One had longish black hair and was chewing bubble gum and the other had shorter black hair. They both were dressed in dark colors with chains hanging from their pockets.

Stein turned to me, "Try using them and we'll see what happens."

I nod once, too shy at all eyes on us three. X and Nico shared a matching bored face then shrugged. I shield my eyes from the bright blue light that started coming from them and heard a soft _click. _I move my hands away and gasped when two matching black pistols were lying on the ground at my feet. I swatted down and gently picket them up, awing at how light they were.

Stein fixed his glasses and nodded. "Seems prefect. You three are now partners. X and Nico will move in you with today. You are now their Meister. Enjoy." He waved us off and pushed me out of the room with the guns still in my hands.

"_Ooh. A new home. Nice!" _Nico said in weapon mode. X just shrugged.

Okay, what do you think?  
>Please Rate&amp;Message!<br>Love you!


End file.
